This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
This invention relates to bullets and in particular, to a bullet with improved effectiveness.
There are a wide variety of bullet designs that allow bullets to achieve a broad range of functions. For example some bullets, such as hollow point bullets, are designed to rapidly expand after striking a target causing disruption and damage to the target. Other bullets are jacketed or otherwise, designed for deep penetration into the target. Each type of bullet has its uses, and usually one desired functionality involves trade-offs with respect to other desired functionalities.